A Despicable New Year
by despicme95
Summary: This is a sequel to 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas'. Also Gru's father Robert [despite never appearing in the movies] was never said to be dead, so I have included him in this story because I thought it would be nice if the girls knew their grandfather.


DM A Despicable New Year

It was Christmas day in the Gru residence and everyone was opening all their presents. Edith decided to quiet about her adventure helping Santa Claus deliver presents the night before. Either they might not believe her or they might be jealous.

''Dis is very good'' Gru beamed. Christmas was at long last finally starting to go well with him and his new family. Later that afternoon, Gru's mother Marlena arrived for Christmas dinner. She had brought Robert with her! He was her husband and also Gru's father.

He had come all that way from his home in Great Britain. ''Oh dad it's so nice to see you again after so long'' Gru said warmly hugging his father. ''Felonius my son'' Robert replied ''who are all these ladies?'' he had noticed the three girls looking straight at him.

''Dad these are your three granddaughters'' Gru explained ''Margo, Edith and Agnes''. He told his father all about meeting the girls for the first time from when he first adopted them to when he rescued them from Vector.

Robert hugged the girls for the first time then he started to tell them all about his life in England. Margo, Edith and Agnes were amazed to hear it all. But they were even more delighted when Robert had some presents for them all.

Later that afternoon Robert helped Gru and Lucy prepare the Christmas dinner. When the turkey was stuffed and the potatoes and carrots all peeled. Robert then suggested that he went for a walk with Edith so that she could try out her new ninja scooter.

Edith raced ahead so fast that Robert had to run to keep up with her. But it was a good laugh. When Edith had tired herself out. Robert said they'd better set off for home. ''I like Christmas, don't you grandad?'' Edith asked. ''You bet'' Robert replied.

It was time for Christmas dinner by the time they arrived back. Edith had been desperate to pull the crackers. A year later the snow was falling softly down onto the ground around the Gru residence. It was time for the second Christmas for Gru and his new family members.

It was the girls' third Christmas with Gru, but only Lucy's second with Gru and the three girls as a loving wife and mother. Once again they were putting up Christmas decorations all around. Just then they heard someone groaning loudly outside.

Gru saw that he was wearing a big red suit and he had a white beard. ''Eet's Santa!'' Gru exclaimed ''but what's he doing here before Christmas Eve?''. He quickly hurried outside. ''What's de matter Santa?'' he questioned in surprise

''I've lost my sleigh'' Santa sighed ''without it I can't deliver the presents on Christmas Eve and that's tonight''. ''Hey look!'' Margo exclaimed ''There's tracks and footprints in the snow. Let's follow them and see where they lead us to''.

''Dat's very good thinking Margo'' Santa replied ''But we'll have to hurry''. 'Oh wait for me!'' Agnes cried running after them as fast as she could.

The four of them hurried along as quickly as they could go. Just then Margo thought she saw something in the distance. ''The minions?'' she gasped. She was right. There were all the minions riding in Santa's sleigh and reindeer.

''What is the meaning of dis?'' Gru demanded ''what do you have to say for yourselves?''. ''Bi-do bi-do'' the minions said to Gru and to Santa.

''Well done Margo'' Santa said ''you found my lost sleigh''. ''Oh it was nothing'' Margo replied. ''As a reward for saving Christmas'' Santa said ''would you and Agnes like to deliver some presents tonight?''.

''Yes please!'' Margo said. ''Oh oh please let me be a reindeer'' Agnes begged. ''Very well'' Santa replied. Before long Agnes was wearing a fake red nose and some branches to look like antlers. Margo sat on her sedge to use as a sleigh.

''Come on, let's go'' she called to Agnes and the minion reindeer, and they took off into the night sky. Margo spent all night delivering presents all around the world. She, Agnes and the minions were all very tired by the time they had finished and Christmas day was dawning.

The End


End file.
